Pitter Pat of Little Paws
by iridescentwings
Summary: Once upon a time, Argus Filch was young, handsome, and very much in love with a Ravenclaw girl... Insert Tom Marvolo Riddle and the equation becomes far more complicated. (rating could go up)


**Pitter Pat of Little Paws**

Summary: PG-13- Drama/Romance/Humor/Etc 

Once upon a time, Argus Filch was young, handsome, and very much in love with a Ravenclaw girl... Insert Tom Marvolo Riddle and the equation becomes far more complicated.

Repost under a new name.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Harry Potter and co. They belong to JK Rowling and co. (hmm... lot's of "co's" here). Anyway, don't sue me- I'm just a terribly poor college kid. (You would be too, working at Kmart *grimace*) I only own Andromeda (And then, you'll soon come to find, that I don't even REALLY own her... *evil laugh* She's not as much of an original character as you may think) and I own the plot. Anyway... without further adieu..._

**Chapter 1:**

                            "Argus? It _is_ you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

            Argus Filch looked up at the sound of the familiar voice calling his name from across the Great Hall. A pretty Ravenclaw seventh year (same as him) sat next to him at the Hufflepuff table. "Hello Andromeda," he said with a faint blush crossing his pale features as he tugged at his ear nervously.

            "You told me you probably weren't going to return this year- though I can't understand why. I'm so happy to see you've come back!" She shifted her weight and looked around for the first years. "I can't wait until the ceremony starts.... The sooner it starts, the sooner it's over- I'm starving! How was your summer holiday, by the way?"

            "Oh um..." Argus blinked, a bit dazed from Andromeda's whirl of rambling. "It was good..." What else could he say? That his summer was absolutely miserable? That he had spent every day parked in front of spell books in a desperate attempt to learn _something_ of his trade well enough for his parents to be proud of? "It was good," he repeated.

            "Splendid! Oh look! Here come the first years! Aren't they _darling_?"

            Argus smiled. The sorting ceremony was Andromeda's favorite time of the school year and literally _everyone_ knew it. "Um, shouldn't you be sitting with your house?" He pointed to the Ravenclaw table.

            "No one will mind." She smiled, craning her neck around his shoulder to watch the youngest members of the school nervously file down between the tables. "You Hufflepuffs aren't the only ones who can be friendly and sociable- why, I imagine that... _somewhere_... there is a friendly Slytherin... notice my emphasis on somewhere. Move your head, Argus darling, I can't see!"

            Argus did as she told him, patting the top of his neatly trimmed hair to make sure that it wasn't obstructing her view either. "What about Riddle?"

            "What?" she asked distractedly, watching the first terrified girl walk up to the Sorting Hat. "Honestly, they ought to tell these kids that there is nothing to be afraid of. Anyway, what riddle?"

            "Not what. Who."

            "What?" Andromeda glanced at him and lifted a puzzled brow.

            "Who..."

            "Who what?"

            Argus shook his head. "I was asking 'What about Riddle- Tom Riddle?'"

            "Oh..." She nodded a bit. "What about him?"

            He sighed, a bit exasperated. "You said that you reckoned that somewhere there was a friendly Slytherin, and I said what about Riddle... you know... since it seems that most every girl in this school is sweet on him..."

            With a grin, she nodded again. "Hmm, yes... I guess he might be nice... he is_ very _handsome... wouldn't mind a snog from him- don't you tell him that though!"

             "I won't." He felt a familiar pang of envy, but this time it wasn't a result of his inadequacy in magic. Might as well get it out now. "Say, Andromeda-"

            "Shh, shh..." She held up her hand. "Just a moment." Her eyes were fixed up front and she cheered loudly as Kay Lambert and Joseph Lark were put into Ravenclaw. "Now what were you- oh wait.... aw, another Slytherin... What were you saying?"

            Shaking his head, he replied in a low tone, "Oh... nothing... I ... I actually forgot..." He sighed heavily.

            "All right." Andromeda shrugged and cheered for a new Hufflepuff named Jennifer Redford.

            After the last three students were put into their respective houses- Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Gryffindor- Professor Dippet, the school's headmaster, stood and began his beginning of the year speech. Argus tuned out, having heard the same speech from the previous six years and studied Andromeda, who listened intently to Professor Dippet, though she could probably recite everything he was saying. She wore her dark hair long and loose, so it rippled down her back in what Argus thought was a very pretty manner. And her eyes... He had once ventured to tell her that her yellow-green eyes were very odd- which he later felt was a serious blunder on his part- but she laughed and said that maybe it was a hint that she would become an animagus, something she and her best friend Minerva McGonagall were striving for.

            ".... Argus?"

            He shook his head, and blinked a few times, realizing that Andromeda was talking to him. "What?"

            "I said 'Aren't you going to eat?'" She gestured to the mountains of food on the table. "Honestly, I think you walk with your head in the clouds sometimes!" She smiled and tapped the side of his head before turning to a Hufflepuff girl seated on her other side to strike up a new conversation.

            Argus filled the plate before him and began to eat, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He glanced around the Great Hall absently, taking in the new faces and spying the old familiar ones. His gaze drifted towards the Slytherin table. And there, he was met with a most penetrating gaze from none other than the topic of his previous, short-lived conversation- Tom Riddle. Tom's deep, Slytherin-like eyes lingered on him for a moment before drifting to Andromeda. Argus watched, a bit bothered as Riddle's eyes drifted over the portion of Andromeda's body that was visible over the table and he smirked appreciatively.

            If Argus hadn't been so uneasy about Tom's cunning capabilities and the rumors surrounding his mysterious person, he would have hexed the bastard right there. The girl beside him was not a _thing_ to make such appreciative glances at- at least, not for a Slytherin, whom almost always had a second agenda in mind. Finally, Tom's gaze drifted elsewhere, and he felt himself relax. He was going to have to keep an eye on that boy.

* * *

            Across the Hufflepuff common room, the first years listened raptly to Amy, the house prefect, as she explained the rules and regulations that held between the students- the ones the teachers "missed". Argus silently mouthed each rule behind her back, causing a few first years to giggle.

            "Avoid trouble with the Slytherins- they're a nasty bunch. If you have to go out, try going with a friend.... you're harder to target that way. The other houses think we're sissies, but we're not. We're just as good as them- And Argus Filch, if you don't stop mimicking me, I'll slap you!" Amy exclaimed, turning to him.

            Argus smiled as the first years burst into giggles. "Sorry Amy, I just couldn't resist."

            "I'll bet you couldn't," she huffed but there was a hint of a smile on her face anyway.

            He looked at the first years. "She's not as horrible as she makes herself out to be," he assured them.

            She pushed him back. "Off with you... go play yourself a game of chess or something- _away_ from my first years."

            He bowed graciously. "As you wish, Madam Prefect." And he went to pull out an old chess set. "Care for a game, Lars?" he asked a tall, lanky black-haired boy who had his nose buried in a fat book. His friend ignored him.

            Argus arched a brow and went over to see just what Lars found so interesting in the book- he knew for a fact that he wasn't much of a bookworm. Peeking over his shoulder, he found just what Lars was enjoying so much. "BeWitching Magazine?" he commented. "Isn't there something else you could do besides look at pictures of nude witches?"

            "No, not really... See here, the centerfold is Lucille DeVille. Devil of a woman I've heard, but bloody attractive..." Lars whistled low. He flipped to the centerfold. "Get a look at that rack-"

            "_I'll_ be taking- and discarding- that," a voice said behind them, swiping the magazine from Lars. "And five points from Hufflepuff."

            The two boys looked back to see Amy tapping her foot behind them, dangling the magazine by the corner between her thumb and middle finger like it was diseased.

            "Aww, Amy, darling, that isn't fair!" Lars argued.

            "It is perfectly fair. What if one of the younger students found this? Or a professor? Besides- it's a bunch of rubbish." Holding the magazine out, she touched her wand to the corner and ignited it.

"_Amy!_" he cried, watching with forlorn eyes as the magazine was reduced to ashes.

"And five more points for arguing with me," she warned, waving her wand at him. Turning abruptly on her heel, she went off to the first years again, who were staring at her in awe.

            Lars sulked for a few minutes. "I'll win those points back from her.... I know she finds me charming...."

            With a smile, Argus clapped his back. "Good luck- she's a tough nut to crack."

            "Not _that_ tough," he assured him.

            "Good luck," Argus repeated. "Chess?"

            Lars shrugged. "I suppose." He pulled out his own chess pieces and the boys set up a game and began to play.

* * *

            Morning came quickly and Argus found it easy enough to slip back in to the regular school routine. At breakfast, he received the year's schedule and reviewed over the familiar classes he had chosen. The students around him mingled with one another, seeing who was in whose classes at what times, exchanging more summer stories, and eating of course.

            Lars approached on schedule, waving his schedule in the air. "Are you still taking Muggle Studies, mate?"

            "Of course. Why?"

            He grinned mischievously. "Your woman is taking it as well..." He pointed out Andromeda across the room.

            "She's not my woman," Argus replied, blushing faintly.

            "What? Do you not pine after her day in and day out? Re-evaluate your feelings, my friend."

            He gave Lars an agitated look.

            "Anyway," he continued. "Not all is well- I heard Riddle is taking it too."

            "Riddle? But he's a Slytherin... I thought they hated Muggles..."

            Lars shrugged. "I don't know... He must be the 'bad egg' of the lot."

            Argus managed a smile but wasn't happy about the news. Slytherins in Muggle Studies; even worse- Tom Riddle? Muggle Studies was one of the few classes that most Hufflepuffs could claim dominance in. Insert a Slytherin, and they were probably done for...

            Sitting down, he began to eat, reviewing his schedule a little more. History of Magic with Gryffindor, Muggle Studies- mixed class, but primarily Hufflepuffs, Astronomy- also mixed, Potions with Slytherin, and Herbology with Ravenclaw. He looked forward to Herbology the most. For one, he was fairly competent in it and, two, needless to say, because Andromeda would be there.

            Soon enough, the chimes sounded, announcing that there were five minutes to get to class, and breakfast disappeared off the table- even out of the students' hands as they were eating it. A few of the first years protested. With collective sighs and moans, the students rose- some in clusters of friends, some by themselves, and made their ways to classes.

            Moments later, Andromeda fell in step beside Argus and looped her arm with his. "Good morning, Argus. I've compared my schedule with everyone except you already," she said brightly. "What are you taking?"

            "Good morning... History, Muggle Studies-"

            "Me too!" she exclaimed. "And you'll never guess who is taking it as well!"

            Argus frowned. "Tom Riddle."

            She gasped. "Well, I guess you _do_ pay attention to the gossip more than you let on!" She tweaked his cheek. "Isn't it _splendid_?"

            "Wonderful," he replied flatly, fixing his gaze straight ahead, showing that he wasn't interested in hearing about Riddle this and Riddle that.

            She missed the sign. "I simply cannot believe it! Tom Riddle..." She sighed. "Well, I'm off to Charms. See you in Muggle Studies!" She gave a flitting wave and disappeared down an opposite hall.

            With a nod, he headed off to his own class, trying, belatedly, to process everything Andromeda had said in their brief exchange. He'd heard everything, but seemed to miss any meaning beyond the 'joy' of Riddle participating in Muggle Studies. Entering the History of Magic classroom, he sat on the unofficially designated side for Hufflepuffs and a minute later, the aged Professor Binns slowly walked into the room, mumbling dates and events to himself as he went.

            "Binns again? One would think he'd retire by now..." Lars commented, taking a seat next to Argus. "You know... I reckon he's going to teach this class even after death."

            Argus laughed a little. "I suppose he might." He pulled out a quill to start taking notes as the professor began to write on the board. "Did you ever earn those points back? It's a sad tale to see us losing points the first day back to school."

            He grinned. "Of course I did."

            "Really?"

            "You sound surprised."

            "That's because I am... I'm afraid to ask what you did..."

            Lars chuckled. "Smart move."

            "Bloody hell, you deflowered our Prefect?! Good Merlin, she's a fifth year for goodness' sake!"

            "_No_! Not yet anyway..."

            Argus shook his head. "You really don't belong in Hufflepuff, my friend."

            "Come now, you can't tell me you've had nary a naughty thought about your beloved now, can you?" He grinned as his friend muttered under his breath, reddening. "I thought as much." 

            "Just... take your notes," Argus said, hoping no one else would notice his scarlet face.

            After that, Professor Binns trudged through a dull lecture on the economic slump of 1414, and no more was said about randy thoughts about the girls in their school. For Argus, it wasn't soon enough when the chime finally sounded, dismissing class. Very slowly, the professor gave them their homework assignment and dismissed them.

            "Off to Muggle Studies," Lars commented cheerfully as they packed up and left the room. "Off to see your-"

            "Would you _pipe down?!_ I don't need the whole bloody school to know!"

            "They probably already do."

            "That's beside the point."

            "So, are you going to try out for the open beaters' positions on our House team?" Lars asked, switching gears as they entered the Muggle Studies classroom.

            "Me? Goodness no. I lack the required hand-eye coordination."

            "Good. One less person to compete against."

            Argus cocked an eyebrow. "_You're_ trying out?" Then he paused to consider this. "Eh, you'd make a fair beater I suppose... your head is hard enough for it."

            "Of course it is."

            They both chuckled, taking their seats. Shortly after, Riddle entered the classroom. With Andromeda. And they were talking... Very close to flirting, Argus mentally pointed out to himself enviously, as he watched her shove Riddle playfully, with a laugh. She left his side a moment later to sit with her friends. He breathed a sigh of relief and then felt Lars' sharp elbow cram into his side.

            "What?!"

            Lars just snickered.

            Several minutes later, Professor Bustle hurried into the room with a box full of very strange Muggle items with long cords attached.

            "Good morning, students!" he said breathlessly, setting the box down and hastily adjusting his glasses. "We will begin this new year with a discussion on the Muggle inventions powered by that strange Muggle "magic" I discussed with you last year, called electricity!"

"I thought it was elasticity..." someone commented, but he didn't respond to that.

Professor Bustle whipped out a bulky device with two metal prongs sticking out of the bottom- clearly, a torture device causing a few students to gasp. He grinned. "_This_, students, is an electric _mixer_! Can anyone guess what it does?"

            "Curls hair?" one student suggested.

            "More like scalps them..." another one muttered.

            Several girls shrieked at the comment while the rest of the class broke out with laughter.

            "No!" a Ravenclaw from the back shouted, one who had apparently come from a Muggle family. "It blends the ingredients of food together!"

            "Precisely!" Bustle exclaimed.

            Argus laughed quietly and murmured to Lars, "I think I liked the scalping idea better."

            "Here, here."


End file.
